1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to an analog-to-digital converter, and more particularly to a folding analog-to-digital converter including a track-and-hold circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
As communication technologies are developed, the operation speed and the resolution of analog-to-digital converters require improvement. Generally analog-to-digital converters may be categorized into flash analog-to-digital converters, folding analog-to-digital converters and pipeline analog-to-digital converters. The folding analog-to-digital converters are widely used in communication systems because of high resolution, low power consumption and small size.
Sample-and-hold circuits or track-and-hold circuits may be used in the folding analog-to-digital converters to sample and hold input signals, such as analog signals. Recently, bootstrapped track-and-hold circuits have been used for sampling the input signals that have high resolution.
However, in related art bootstrapped track-and-hold circuits, a level of a boosting voltage, which indicates a voltage at a boost node coupled to a boost capacitor, is higher than a level of a power supply voltage. Thus, additional protection circuits are required for protecting elements in the related art bootstrapped track-and-hold circuits and the structure of the related art bootstrapped track-and-hold circuits is complex as a result.